Minato Shirogane
Minato Shirogane (白銀 みなと Shirogane Minato) is one of the main protagonists of ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair'' and a member of Class 78-B along with his younger twin sister, Minako Shirogane. Minato is also the main protagonist of ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2'' where he would ally himself with Patrick James Lowell's, Hope's City Liberation Front to gain revenge against the mastermind of his killing game and would later return as a supporting character in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair-'', he is also a protagonist in ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-. Minato appears in Danganronpa: Burial at Sea as one of the sixteen characters trapped in the underwater city of Britannia. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, he was known as the Super High School Level Gamer and was the successor to Chiaki Nanami's title, although he specialized more into Arcade Games than Console games, he joined the new Student Council along with Takeshi Narukami and Matsumoto Kishinuma after The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy although their reign as members of the Student Council was short-lived as there was no Student Council President. After escaping the Mutual Killing Game of Class 78-B or The New Killing School Life, he joined the Future Foundation and was placed in the 10th Division where he was tasked with testing video games created by the Future Foundation to spread hope, he would later abandon the Future Foundation along with the other Remnants of Class 78-B and fully joined the Hope's City Liberation Front as the leader of the 8th Squad where the other remnants were placed in too. Appearance Minato is a fairly overweight young man, he wears a dark grey zip-up hoodie with the Hope’s Peak Academy emblem on the left side underneath the logo he has a small patch with the Shirogane family symbol, he also wears his hoodie unzipped, Minato wears a standard Hope’s Peak Academy uniform shirt and a simple red tie. Minato has dark brown hair and a ahoge in the middle of his hair, his hair is spiky as well. Personality Minato at heart is a loyal friend who often sticks up for those who are weaker, he is very laid back about certain situations but will try his best to lend advice when needed. While not being the smartest person in the group, Minato uses skill and logic to make up for what he lacks in knowledge, similar to Hifumi Yamada and Teruteru Hanamura he can react to the slightest innuendo but is usually more tame with his lewd jokes and innuendos, he can act cocky when confronted with a person who challenges him to a round of any game that he has and has mastered. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Gamer Because of Minato's title as the Super High School Level Gamer, Minato has excellent hand-to-eye coordination which allows him to be an excellent shot with ranged weapons such as guns and other weapons too, his reaction time from first person shooter games are top notch. As the Super High School Level Gamer, he is nearly unbeatable in every game genre and enjoys to play games in his free time, unlike his predecessor however, he loves to play Visual Novels as well but he would rather go to the arcade. History Prior to The Tragedy Minato is the older twin brother to ‘The Super High School Level Private Investigator’'','' Minako Shirogane and was named after his ancestor, while his younger twin sister had the fantasy of becoming a Private Investigator for hire, Minato didn’t share his sister's dream, but instead immersed himself in the world of Video Games, card games, board games or just about any games in general at a young age, over the years he became a well known figure throughout the gaming community, even going overseas for a gaming competition which he won first place. He has expansive knowledge of video games of all kind and usually tops the leader boards of every single online and arcade games. his user name of ‘r4gn4r0k’ (Ragnarok) is seen plastered over the leader boards of said games. When he was a child, Minato became friends with Kaori Suo, who would later on become the Super High School Level Impersonator because of the rise of Kaori Suou, the two of them were close friends for majority of their childhood and early junior high school years until, Kaori's parents had to move because of her father's job and the two lost contact with each other over the years. He later became involved with the infamous 'Bloodsucker Case' which was a case that his sister took, along with the Phantom Thief of Hope helping the two siblings, they were able to defeat the mastermind behind events of the 'Bloodsucker Case' and Minako's involvement in that case allowed her to be accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. Minato was invited to join various eSports teams from America as part of Major League Gaming, but he always turned down offers because he didn't want to sell out his skills to help a team win, however a month before entering Hope's Peak Academy he joined one team for an First Person Shooter tournament and left in disgust after finding out his 'teammates' only used him for his gaming skills and swore off eSports for the rest of his life. Minato was scouted for Class 78-B and was placed in the class with his sister, during his time at Hope's Peak Academy he created the Gaming and anime club along with Matsumoto Kishinuma for people to come and relax after a long day and became friends with Kenji Katsuragi, Toji Kuzunoha, Shoji Suzuhara, Kaori Suou, Katsuya Ikari, Shinji Morishige and their class' version of Celestia Ludenberg (Who was actually Kaori Suo as she was the Super High School Level Impersonator.) and was reunited with his old friend Kaori Suo. Minato also became friends with Hifumi Yamada as he joined his and Matsumoto's, Gaming and Anime Club and he joined their group of friends, because he was part of Class 78-B, Minato also became friends with a group of Reserve Course Students as they were treated the same by the rest of the academy the two groups were affiliated with each other and often hung out together. After the Tragedy began, he survived along with his classmates and was placed with Class 78-A in the Old School Building of Hope's Peak Academy but they were placed in separate parts of the Academy to keep them away from each other, after Jin Kirigiri was executed, Class 78-B retreated into The Vault under Hope's Peak Academy as Junko tried to wipe their memories along with 78-A. He along with the others were forced to watch 78-A's killing game while Junko tried to enter the vault and have their own killing game, afterwords she was killed and Class 78-B stayed in the old Academy for half a year until they had their memories wiped by the mastermind of their killing game. Danganronpa: Infinite Despair -To be added- Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 -To be added- Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair- -To be added- Trivia * Minato's hairstyle nearly resembles Byakuya Togami's for the most part, although he took some liberties with the hair style making it look more like the Ultimate Imposter's variation on Togami's hair. When asked why he styled his hair like Byakuya's by Mitsuru, he replied with: "I thought that having hair like this would make me more... Stylish and Affluent!" * In the first draft of Chapter 3 in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair, he was supposed to the the victim along with both Matsumoto Kishinuma and Shoji Suzuhara, as he and Matsumoto were swayed by Celestia/Kaori Suo to kill Shoji after he was spending too much time with Alter Ego and the two of them had become amazed with the program. So Celeste was able to use this to her advantage by manipulating them to murder Shoji and she would've killed them in return to take the program by herself to use it to escape the academy. * Minato's ancestor, Minato Shirogane appears in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair -Victory- which is set in Victorian London, and like his descendant, Minato allies himself with Patrick and Pete's ancestors (who also share the name of their descendants) to stop a despair event during the Victorian Era. * Minato's default pistol in Infinite Despair 2 is a SIG-Sauer P226, he later upgrades it to a Colt Pistol during the final battle against Jun. Category:Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gaming-based Talents Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Talent: Gamer